1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to soccer and, more particularly, a soccer training device that includes a soccer ball that may be releasably connected to an elastomeric cord having opposite ends, each of which may be releasably secured to one of an assortment of recessed attachment portals located on the device's leg members, which include shin guards, kneepads and foot covers, wherein appropriate lower body movement causes the soccer ball to alternatively strike the selected areas on each of the user's legs.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
While a large number of exercise devices which have no association with a particular sport or activity are provided for general fitness, relatively few training devices are used by children and adults for improving their athletic skill in a particular sporting activity. Certain sporting activities can be more readily captured in the form of a workable training device than others. For example, there are various football training devices that assist its user in appropriately holding and throwing a football. Likewise, there are various golf training devices that assist its user in appropriate golf swing technique.
Soccer is one of the most popular sports in the United States, especially amongst young children, and is widely considered to be the most popular sporting activity globally. Soccer requires a combination of physical endurance and a high degree of skill. While several attempts have been directed towards soccer training devices, a large majority of these devices have generally required an elaborate setup consisting of a soccer net (i.e. soccer goal), such as the training devices disclosed by Pakieser (U.S. Pat. No. 7,037,219) and Szwalek (U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,253). Therefore, there is a particular need for a useful soccer training device that is fun and easy to use, which also helps to perfect lower body and eye coordination.